kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaguar Lords
The are Unknowns based on big cats of the Panthera genus. They killed their victims with a snap of the neck before leaving the corpse on a tree. Jaguar Lords Pantheras Luteus : A leopard Unknown and the first of the Unknowns, possessing a red scarf around his neck. He targeted the entire Saeki family, killing them one by one. Hikawa encountered the Lord after he killed the wife, sparing him as he was not his target. Hikawa took instand pursuit in G3 gear, overpowered by Luteus until Agito arrived and destroyed the Lord with his Ground Form's Rider Kick. Voiced by . Pantheras Albus : This snow leopard Unknown witnesses Luteus' death by Agito, possessing a blue scarf around his neck and used the and arrow. He and Tristis sabotage the counter before Albus murdered a young-woman Minako Tsujiguchi, thus targeting her twin sister and their mother. A skeptical Hōjō uses the mother to flush out the killer, meeting Albus at Wakabadai Park. He was tempted to kill Hōjō for his interference until G3 arrived, putting up a good fight until Tristis came into the seen. the two Pantheras overpowered G3 until Agito arrives. Albus battled G3 until he was destroyed by Agito Ground Form's Rider Kick. Voiced by Jin Yamanoi. Pantheras Tristis : This black panther Unknown witnesses Luteus' death by Agito, possessing a blue scarf around his neck and used the . He and Albus sabotage the counter, with Tristis lying low until Albus was being beaten by G3. Though the two overpowered G3, Agito arrived and Tristis was destroyed by Agito Storm Form's Halberd Spin. Voiced by Jin Yamanoi. Pantheras Cyaneus : A cyan subordinate of Pantheras Magistra armed with the . He goes after Aki, only to be telekinetically strangled as she escapes him while Shouichi arrives and battles him as Agito Flame Form, impaling him with his Saber Slash. Voiced by . Pantheras Rubeo : A red subordinate of Pantheras Magistra armed with two Avariceful Swords. He attacks Aki while she goes after Hōjō, only to be telekinetically impaled with his sword before she runs off. He later finds her, but is halted by Gills who kills him with his Gills Heel Claw. Voiced by Shigenori Sōya. Pantheras Magistra : The Queen Jaguar Lord, armed with a staff named the . Though she command her two minions to kill Aki, she finishes the job herself and snaps the girl's neck as Shouichi arrives. After a heated battle, Agito uses a delayed Rider Kick to kill Magistra. Voiced by . Video game appearances Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle The Jaguar Lords Luteus, Albus, and Tristis are the three Lords who are playable in the Fighting, Training, and Survival Modes of Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle. Notes *The Jaguar Lords being the first group of Lords to appear mirrors Scissors Jaguar, the jaguar Destron kaijin and the first kaijin to be fought by Kamen Rider V3, being the first kaijin of the second show of the original era just as the Jaguar Lords are the first kaijin of the second show of the revival era. Appearances * Kamen Rider Agito **Episode 1: The Warrior's Awakening **Episode 2: Blue Storm **Episode 20: That Awakening **Episode 21: Rampaging Power * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53: Neverending Story Category:Lords